1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage module.
2. Discussion of the Background
If the temperature of electricity storage cells forming an electricity storage module rises excessively, deterioration is caused. So, it is necessary to suppress the temperature rise to prevent the deterioration of the electricity storage cells by detecting the temperature of the electricity storage cells with a thermistor and, if the temperature rises excessively, limiting the current of charge and discharge or aggressively performing cooling.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-287550 describes attaching a thermistor to a separator (electricity storage cell holder) interposed between adjacent electricity storage cells, bringing the thermistor into contact with the electricity storage cells, and detecting the temperature.